


Вадим Самойлов

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny



Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [9]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny
Summary: Вадим Самойлов на концерте
Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Вадим Самойлов

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/45/LrmOQGh0_o.png)


End file.
